Expert
Expert is a difficulty level in the Super Monkey Ball series. It is one of the hardest levels in the Super Monkey Ball series. ]] Super Monkey Ball In Super Monkey Ball it had 50 Floors. It also had 10 Extra Floors that can be played by beating the regular floors without using a continue. Floors 1 - 4 have a jungle background, 6 - 9 have the city background, 11 - 19 have the underwater background, 21 - 29 have a desert background, 31 - 39 have an arctic background, while 41 - 50 have a stormy temple background. The names in brackets are their Super Monkey Ball Deluxe names. *Expert Floor 1 (Ruin) *Expert Floor 2 (Branch) *Expert Floor 3 (Overturn) *Expert Floor 4 (Excursion) *Expert Floor 5 (Bonus Basic) *Expert Floor 6 (Dodecagon) *Expert Floor 7 (Exam-C) *Expert Floor 8 (Skeleton) *Expert Floor 9 (Tracks) *Expert Floor 10 (Bonus Wave) *Expert Floor 11 (Downhill Hard) *Expert Floor 12 (Gears) *Expert Floor 13 (Destruction) *Expert Floor 14 (Invasion) *Expert Floor 15 (Diving) *Expert Floor 16 (Floor Slant) *Expert Floor 17 (Tram) *Expert Floor 18 (Swing Bar Long) *Expert Floor 19 (Paper Work) *Expert Floor 20 (Bonus Grid) *Expert Floor 21 (Twin Attacker) *Expert Floor 22 (Sega Logo) *Expert Floor 23 (Snake) *Expert Floor 24 (Wind) *Expert Floor 25 (Sliders) *Expert Floor 26 (Fall Down) *Expert Floor 27 (Twin Cross) *Expert Floor 28 (Spiral Hard) *Expert Floor 29 (Conveyor Parts) *Expert Floor 30 (Bonus Bumpy) *Expert Floor 31 (Gaps) *Expert Floor 32 (Curvature) *Expert Floor 33 (Ant Lion Super) *Expert Floor 34 (Drum) *Expert Floor 35 (Twister) *Expert Floor 36 (Speedy Jam) *Expert Floor 37 (Quake) *Expert Floor 38 (Cassiopeia) *Expert Floor 39 (Pirates) *Expert Floor 40 (Bonus Hunting) *Expert Floor 41 (Bowl Open) *Expert Floor 42 (Checker) *Expert Floor 43 (Carpet) *Expert Floor 44 (Ridge) *Expert Floor 45 (Mixer) *Expert Floor 46 (Rings) *Expert Floor 47 (Stairs) *Expert Floor 48 (Clover) *Expert Floor 49 (Coffee Cup) *Expert Floor 50 (Metamorphosis) *Extra Expert Floor 1 (Blur Bridge) *Extra Expert Floor 2 (Breathe) *Extra Expert Floor 3 (Hard Hitter) *Extra Expert Floor 4 (Ferris Wheel) *Extra Expert Floor 5 (Factory) *Extra Expert Floor 6 (Curl Pipe) *Extra Expert Floor 7 (Magic Hand) *Extra Expert Floor 8 (AV Logo) *Extra Expert Floor 9 (Sanctuary) *Extra Expert Floor 10 (Daa Loo Maa) Super Monkey Ball 2 In Super Monkey Ball 2 there are 50 stages in Expert mode and 10 Expert Extra stages. Floors 1 - 4 are in Jungle Island, 6 - 9 are in Boiling Pot, 11 - 19 are in the Clock Tower, 21 - 29 are in the Bubbly Washing Machine, 31 - 39 are in the Volcanic Magma theme, and finally 41 - 50 are in Inside The Whale. #Wormhole #Free Fall #Melting Pot #Mad Shuffle #Partition (Bonus) #Jump Machine #Zigzag Slope #Tower #Toggle #Pachinko (Bonus) #Combination #Punched Seesaws #Opera #Brandished #Tiers #Cliffs #Narrow Peaks #Detour #Switch Inferno #Earthquake (Bonus) #Spiral Bridge #Wavy Option #Obstacle #Domino #Sieve #Flock #Double Spiral #Hierachy #8 Bracelets #Banana Hunting (Bonus) #Pistons #Soft Cream #Momentum #Entangled Path #Totters #Vortex #Warp #Trampolines #Swing Shaft #Fighters (Bonus) #Serial Jump #Cross Floors #Spinning Saw #Chipped Pipes #Flat Maze #Guillotine #Cork Screw #Orbiters #Twin Basin #Air Hockey Extra Stages #Charge #Strata #Puzzle (called Square Dance in SMBDX) #Giant Swing #5 Drums #Free Throw #Pendulums #Conical Slider #Construction #Train Worm Category:Difficulty Levels